Os opostos se atraem
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: LEMON: Uma grande paixão por um de seus companheiros deixa Ken cada vez mais angustiado.


**_Título_**: Os opostos se atraem  
**_Ficwriter_**: Kaline Bogard  
**_Classificação_**: lemon  
**_Pares_**: YohjixKen  
**_Resumo:_** Uma grande paixão por um de seus companheiros deixa Ken cada vez mais angustiado.

* * *

**OS OPOSTOS SE ATRAEM...  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

Ken respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. Não sentia um pingo de sono, e ainda eram duas e meia da manhã...

O moreninho sabia muito bem o que estava incomodando tanto mas... era tão estranho ter 'esses' tipos de pensamentos por outro cara...

(Ken) Droga!

Já que estava acordado, Ken resolveu descer, e ver se tinha algo para comer. Não havia jantado, e agora tinha uma fomezinha incomodando.

Levantou-se, sentindo o corpo quente, e um arrepio estranho percorrendo suas costas. Tá bom... talvez o arrepio não fosse tão estranho assim, mas acontece que até agora Ken só havia sentido essas coisas quando estava com uma garota. (Não que tivesse ficado com muitas...)

E desde uns tempos atrás, vinha notando que tinha... pensamentos... nada inocentes em relação a um de seus companheiros...

Saiu no corredor, e tomou direção da cozinha, mas parou espantado, ao ouvir passos...

(Ken surpreso) Yohji?! É você?

"_Merda_!!"

Por que tinha sempre que pensar nele? Podia ser qualquer um dos Weiss, mas a mente do moreninho pensara no playboy em primeiro lugar...

Isso já estava começando a incomodar... cortando esses pensamentos, Ken percebeu que não tivera resposta.

Apressou-se, e qual foi a sua surpresa ao dar de cara com o playboy, sentado em uma cadeira, as costas arqueadas, o queixo encostado no tampo da mesa, e as mãos escondidas.

Ken franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver a posição estranha do amigo, mas ficou ainda mais surpreso ao analisar toda a figura do playboy.

Yohji tinha as faces coradas, febris... os olhos brilhavam de modo anormal, e ele estava com os lábios entreabertos, como se sentisse dificuldades para respirar.

Impressionado, Ken deu um passo a frente, imaginando que o loiro estava com algum mal estar.

(Ken) Está tudo bem?

Yohji piscou de jeito engraçado, e fixou o olhar no outro, como se só agora se desse conta de que Ken não era uma simples visão.

Preocupado, Ken deu mais um passo, ao mesmo tempo que Yohji arregalava os olhos, levantando a cabeça de sobre a mesa... com certeza não queria que Ken chegasse mais próximo de si...

oOo

O loiro, ao contrário de Ken, havia dormido relativamente bem... até começar a ter um sonho bem... molhado...

Isso não seria estranho, se não fosse pelo fato de Yohji estar sonhando com outro homem...

Na melhor parte do sonho, o loiro havia despertado, quase sem fôlego... mas parecia que o sonho havia sido bem real, pois Yohji ainda sentia as conseqüências em seu corpo...

Decidido a tomar uma água gelada, ele levantou-se, e caminhou até a cozinha, perdido em pensamentos conflitantes.

Desde quando havia desenvolvido aquela atração por outro homem? E o que é pior... por um de seus companheiros!!

"_Droga_!!"

Queria poder raciocinar direito, mas não estava conseguindo. Eram mais duas horas da manhã, e ele estava acordado por causa da porcaria de um sonho idiota com...

Mal entrou na cozinha, e ouviu seu nome sendo chamado... pela última pessoa que queria ver nesse momento...

Correndo, Yohji buscou refugio atrás da mesa, mal acreditando em si mesmo, não podia ser verdade! Será que seu sonho estava ganhando vida? Era muita coincidência...

Porém, não era um sonho, e Ken entrou na cozinha, estacando ao dar de cara com o playboy de um jeito tão inusitado.

"_Ora essa... Ken..._"

Primeiro o moreninho analisara bem a face de Yohji, parecendo incrédulo com o que via... depois, ele começara a avançar, aproximando-se do playboy, e isso era o que Yohji menos queria nesse momento...

Como Ken reagiria se visse a enorme ereção, que o tecido leve do pijama não disfarçava nem um pouquinho, e sim deixava mais evidente ainda?

Como se despertasse de um sonho, o assassino mais velho piscou, e respirou fundo.

(Yohji) Estou bem, pode voltar a dormir.

O jogador parou espantado ao ouvir a voz do amigo. Estava mais rouca que o normal, e além do mais o playboy pronunciava as palavras de modo embargado... definitivamente tinha algo muito errado.

(Ken) Yohji...

Irritando-se, Yohji torceu os lábios, nem sinal evidente de aborrecimento.

(Yohji) O que foi? Só quero ficar sozinho!

Dessa vez foi o moreninho que se aborreceu. Não esperava uma reação tão defensiva por parte de Yohji. Porque o assassino mais velho o estava repelindo? Não parecia que o playboy estava em seu estado normal, mas ele afirmava que queria apenas ficar sozinho...

(Ken irritado) Desculpa por ter me preocupado!!

(Yohji irritado) Não preciso da sua preocupação. Guarde-a pra você...

(Ken)...

Deu as costas e afastou-se, perturbado com tudo o que havia acontecido.

Não conseguia dormir à noite por causa dos pensamentos estranhos que dirigia ao companheiro, o mesmo que o afastara de modo tão brusco a instantes atrás...

Não entendia o comportamento doentio do playboy... seria conseqüência de alguma aventura descuidada? Não seria surpresa nenhuma se Yohji tivesse se metido em alguma encrenca por causa de uma garota...

Esse pensamento incomodou o moreninho mais do que Ken gostaria de admitir.

(Ken) Droga!!

Subiu as escadas correndo e fechou-se no quarto. Só ao batera a porta é que Ken se lembrou de que fora a cozinha e no fim não comera nada...

oOo

Yohji ouviu a reclamação do moreninho com um sorriso nos lábios. Sabia que Ken estava irritado, e não era pra menos, mas o playboy sabia que era apenas raiva de momento. Ken não guardava raiva de ninguém, era apenas muito impulsivo...

O que levara o loiro a agir com tanta impaciência era o fato de que preferia ver o jogador irritado à enojado...

Como Ken reagiria ao ver a profundidade do estado do loiro... pior seria se ele descobrisse que era o motivo dos sonhos eróticos que Yohji andava tendo ultimamente...

(Yohji suspirando) Me desculpa, Kenken... mas eu não queria que você me visse com a barraca armada...

Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para a própria ereção, que o short branco não escondia... havia acordado com a calça do pijama toda melada por causa do sonho... e na pressa de refrescar as idéias e aliviar a tensão, ele havia colocado aquele shortinho.

Não esperava encontrar com alguém tão tarde da noite (muito menos o Ken...).

A verdade é que estava passando por uma situação deverás confusa...

Não podia aceitar a repentina atração que estava sentindo pelo companheiro, mas cada vez que olhava para ele...

(Yohji) O Ken tem razão: droga!

Ainda permaneceu na cozinha... não queria levantar-se da cadeira enquanto não se livrasse de toda energia que percorria seu corpo de modo descontrolado...

Ele que não ia correr o risco de atravessar a sala estando em tal estado de excitação... seria no mínimo embaraçoso encontrar com Aya e Omi... e se Ken levantasse da cama outra vez... seria desastroso!

Preferiu ficar sentadinho e quietinho até que seu corpo voltasse ao normal...

(Yohji suspirando) Vai ser uma longa noite...

oOo

Como Yohji havia previsto, Ken não estava mais aborrecido com o que havia acontecido na noite anterior...

O moreninho apenas parecia intrigado com alguma coisa, mas o sorriso fácil estava lá, iluminando a bela face de modo confortante.

Discretamente o playboy seguia os movimentos de Ken, enquanto o jogador ia de um lado para outro, carregando pesados vasos, ajeitando-os na frente da Koneko no Sumu Ie.

Ambos estavam sozinhos na floricultura, já que era dia de Aya fazer as entregas e o chibi ainda não havia chegado da escola.

(Yohji) Tsc.

Na verdade eles não estavam bem "sozinhos" já que a Koneko estava repleta de clientes... de certo modo era um alívio, pois Yohji não confiava muito em si próprio, e ficar sozinho com Ken (desde que não estivesse com a mente nublada devido à desejos bem sujos) era uma grande tentação.

(Ken) Ei, Yohji! Dá pra começar a trabalhar?

(Yohji surpreso) O que?

(Ken rindo) Olha, recebe daquelas moças ali...

Havia uma pequena fila em frente ao caixa.

(Yohji) Já vou!

Esforçou-se por concentrar na nova tarefa, e teve a mente distraída por alguns momentos. Era um alívio conseguir fazer algo que não o lembrasse constantemente o jogador... já bastava saber que ele estava tão próximo a si...

Quando o movimento diminuiu, Ken encostou-se no balcão, e sorriu para o assassino mais velho.

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Ken) Já tá melhor?

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Não me diga que você se meteu em encrencas... foi com alguma garota?

(Yohji pensando) "_Ah, Ken... dessa vez não foi por causa de nenhuma garota... se você soubesse..._"

O moreninho imaginou que aquele silêncio todo era por causa da sua pergunta. Com certeza estava invadindo a privacidade companheiro.

(Ken) Desculpe, não queria me intrometer.

Afastou-se, mas o sorriso ainda continuava lá.

(Yohji) Obrigado por perguntar... mas não foi nada. Apenas uma mal estar... é que eu ando dormindo mal a noite, foi isso.

Ken balançou a cabeça, como se aquela explicação tosca fosse suficiente, e se dirigiu a porta, por onde Aya entrava.

(Ken) Terminou rápido!

(Aya) Eram poucas entregas.

(Ken) Tem mais...

Balançou uma pequena lista na frente de Aya, sem se preocupar com o que o ruivo pudesse dizer.

Aya apenas pegou a listinha e leu os nomes, tentando lembrar onde ficava cada endereço.

(Aya) São poucos. Vou esperar mais pedidos, pra economizar tempo.

Dizendo isso ele devolveu o papel para Ken, e foi para o fundo da loja.

(Ken) Você é quem sabe...

Recomeçou suas tarefas, preocupado em fazer tudo bem feito, mesmo que não demonstrasse.

O movimento recomeçou, pois era nesse horário que as aulas terminavam, logo a Koneko estava cheia de jovens clientes.

Omi também chegou, e depois de cumprimentar os companheiros dirigiu-se para dentro da casa, com intenção de trocar o uniforme da escola, comer alguma coisa e voltar para ajudar na floricultura.

Yohji que havia começado o dia com certo bom humor, estava ficando irritadiço. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Ken, mesmo que o moreninho não fizesse nada para despertar sua atenção... o que acontecia era justamente o contrário: Ken parecia ignorar completamente a presença do loiro...

E isso irritava o playboy a ponto de deixá-lo sem sossego.

Não podia considerar normal um homem sentir atração por outro homem... mesmo que esse homem fosse lindo, muito atraente e sexy de um jeito inconsciente, o que tornava tudo mais interessante.

Com certeza ainda sentia tesão por mulheres... adorava-as, e não podia viver sem elas... apenas as maiores de dezoito anos, é claro...

(Ken murmurando) Yohji, o que tá acontecendo com você?

A pergunta surpreendeu o playboy.

(Yohji) Por... por que?!

(Ken murmurando) O Aya quer saber por que você tá tão distraído...

(Yohji)...

(Ken murmurando) Você tem...

(Yohji irritado) Por que você tá falando tão baixo assim?

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) Eu não tenho nada. Não se preocupe, e o Aya que venha falar comigo.

Olhou para os fundos da floricultura, onde Aya conversava com Omi. Aparentemente o ruivo não havia escutado o que Yohji dissera, e isso não justificava o fato de Ken estar falando baixinho.

Sem responder, o moreninho afastou-se, chateado com a forma que o playboy lhe respondera.

Ken não tinha culpa dos problemas que o loiro mais velho enfrentava, e não era justo que Yohji descontasse suas frustrações nele.

(Omi) Precisa de ajuda, Yohji?

O loirinho havia se afastado de Aya, e aproximado-se de Yohji, ao ver que Ken se afastara de modo brusco, com uma cara nada amigável...

(Yohji pensativo) Preciso sim... mas não é o que você está pensando.

(Omi sorrindo) Talvez seja...

Surpreso pelo tom de voz do chibi, Yohji olhou para o loirinho, e fungou.

(Yohji) Sei.

(Omi) Eu fico no caixa, porque você não ajuda o Ken a arrumar os vasos?

(Yohji surpreso) Carregar peso?!

(Omi)...

(Yohji suspirando) Certo, eu vou ajudar o Ken... no fim das contas é melhor que gastar meu dedo apertando essas teclas da registradora...

(Omi sorrindo) Entendo...

O playboy ajeitou o óculos no rosto e aproximou-se de onde Ken estava, tentando carregar um vaso enorme de barro, enquanto era assediado por cinco garotas de idade colegial.

(Yohji) Com licença...

Abriu caminho entre elas, e logo tomou o vaso das mãos do moreninho.

(Yohji) Deixa que eu levo isso. Faltam muitos?

(Ken) Não.

O jogador ainda estava chateado pelo comportamento de Yohji, mas com certeza isso não duraria muito tempo.

Por outro lado Ken não entendia porque o loiro andava tão estressado... pensando bem, Yohji não havia saído muito ultimamente, e apesar de seu comportamento estranho, nada indicava que havia uma garota envolvida com ele... quer dizer, não a ponto de fazê-lo acordar de madrugada...

E havia outro fator que Ken não levara em consideração... Yohji parecia estressado, nervoso e etc, etc, etc... mas só com ELE!!

O playboy não estava estranho com Omi nem com Aya... é verdade! Parecia que tudo o que Ken fazia irritava Yohji profundamente... mesmo as coisas mais banais...

(Ken pensando) "_Será que ele está desconfiado?_"

Esse pensamento fez o moreninho empalidecer, mas era a única explicação possível: Yohji andava desconfiado de seus sentimentos... e não havia gostado! Estava mostrando de modo sutil que não aprovava os sentimentos que tomavam conta do peito de Ken...

Com certeza, um playboy que era o centro das atenções de qualquer mulher, nunca se envolveria com outro homem...

Ao chegar a essa conclusão o sorriso morreu em seus lábios, e os belos olhos castanhos perderam o brilho. A despeito de tudo, por mais que quisesse negar e sufocar seus sentimentos, Ken ainda guardava uma pontinha de esperança... ainda desejava que Yohji não fosse contra, não fosse...

Mas não havia jeito! Tentar ignorar a situação era o mesmo que pedir para sofrer... a melhor coisa a se fazer era tentar conviver com isso, sufocando sentimentos tão profundos e fortes, enraizados em seu coração...

Yohji percebeu claramente a mudança radical que se operou na face do moreninho, identificando vários sentimentos estranhos.

Primeiro Ken parecera intrigado e surpreso, se mostrando em seguida preocupado e incrédulo... até que uma decepção óbvia instalou-se em seu rosto, fazendo os olhos castanhos se apagarem, como estrelas ao amanhecer.

Parecia que toda a alegria havia abandonado o corpo de Ken, fazendo-o 'murchar'.

A mudança foi tão radical, que até as 'fãs' notaram, olhando preocupadas para o belo moreno.

(Yohji) Ken... tudo bem?

(Ken) Sim... eu...

Afastou-se de Yohji, antes que dissesse alguma coisa que se arrependesse.

Surpreso, o playboy apenas olhou para as costas de Ken, vendo o moreninho caminhando em direção a porta, com certeza estava perturbado por alguma coisa...

(Yohji pensando) "_Será... será que ele desconfiou do que eu sinto?_"

(Aya) O que você fez pra ele?

O playboy olhou para o líder da Weiss, que se aproximara de modo sorrateiro.

(Yohji) Nada.

Oras, ainda era o Ken... mesmo que Yohji tivesse dado bandeira uma ou duas vezes, não seria suficiente para que o jogador se ligasse na situação.

Parecia que Omi havia sacado tudo, mas... o chibi não era como Ken... não dava pra comparar. As vezes Yohji ainda se espantava com tamanha maturidade demonstrada pelo loirinho...

(Aya) Hum... ele parecia preocupado.

(Yohji) É...

Apertou o vaso que ainda segurava.

(Yohji) Ele parecia bem preocupado...

Aya apenas olhou para o playboy, intuindo do que se tratava.

Ouviram o barulho da moto do jogador. Tiveram certeza de que ele estava saindo, mas não houve tempo de trocar mais palavras. Empolgadas por notarem que Aya parecia mais afável, as clientes logo cercaram o pobre ruivo, quase sufocando-o com tantos pedidos de atenção.

Yohji desviou-se da confusão e depositou o vaso no chão... bem que ele queria que a vida fosse mais fácil... mas... tinha que tomar uma decisão.

Resolveu que falaria com Ken essa noite mesmo. Ia por tudo em pratos limpos... teriam que esclarecer tudo... para o bem ou para...

oOo

(Yohji) Eu tô fora dessa.

(Manx) Mas...

(Yohji) Diz se eu tenho cara de avalista de arte?

(Manx) Se fosse uma garota bonita...

(Omi) Deixe os detalhes da missão com a gente.

Aya apertou o botão stop no controle remoto, desligando o vídeo cassete.

(Aya) As falsificações vão chegar hoje à noite?

(Manx) Desconfiamos que sim. O nosso informante foi assassinado antes de nos passar todos os detalhes... mas a rede de informações é eficiente.

(Omi) Essa organização opera aqui e na Europa, não é? Eu vi na internet um escândalo enorme, quando o primeiro ministro da Inglaterra quase adquiriu uma falsificação...

(Manx) Apesar de tudo, o líder, chamado Nagao Takeku, é muito escorregadio... descobrimos que ele tem pelo menos cinco passaportes com identidades diferentes. A última remessa de quadros falsificados foi entregue em Mônaco, a pedido de um conglomerado de desenvolvimento de softwares.

(Omi sorrindo) Já sei qual... esse truste iria doar as obras de arte para ONGs, não é?

(Manx) Muito bem, Omi. Mas durante a entrega, os quadros originais foram trocados por falsificações perfeitas. Não se sabe como foi feita essa troca, mas isso não nos interessa. Sabemos que alguns peritos estão trabalhando para Takeku...

(Aya) Isso parece fora da nossa área de atuação.

(Manx) Estou passando detalhes gerais da missão, mas o alvo de vocês é Takeku. Eliminem Takeku e todos os peritos... são três.

(Yohji) Não me convenceu... tô fora!

(Manx) Aya? Omi?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça concordando, e Omi aceitou também... afinal não deixaria que o ruivo realizasse uma missão sozinho.

(Manx) Certo. E o Ken?

(Aya) Não está aqui.

(Manx) Então vocês não vão contar com ele nessa missão. Deixo em suas mãos.

Despediu-se dos três e foi embora.

Aya e Omi envolveram-se nos preparativos da missão, enquanto Yohji refestelava-se no sofá, preocupado com o 'sumiço' de Ken.

Desde a tarde ele não dava notícias... será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

Pegou o telefone celular e tentou ligar para o cel do jogador, mas o mesmo apenas chamava... ninguém atendia.

Desistiu, resolvendo que deveria sair, a fim de espairecer as idéias.

Talvez uma noite numa boate o ajudasse um pouco...

oOo

Depois de sair da Koneko, Ken havia dado várias voltas com a moto, sem destino certo.

Sabia que sua atitude precipitada levantaria suspeitas, mas que se danasse. Ele já estava ferrado mesmo...

Se Yohji começasse a olhar pra ele com apenas raiva e asco... ele não poderia ficar mais debaixo do mesmo teto, ao lado do playboy, convivendo dia-a-dia como se tudo estivesse bem.

Ken não era assim...

Tinha cabeça quente, e quando a situação fugia do seu controle, o sangue fervia, e logo ele estava agindo de modo precipitado... como agora à pouco.

Sentindo que precisava se acalmar, e pensar nos fatos, ele estacionou a moto em frente um terreno baldio, percebendo que algumas crianças jogavam futebol no improvisado campinho.

Desceu da moto, e aproximou-se, apoiando os braços em uma pequena mureta, e acompanhando os lances da bola sem demonstrar grande interesse.

Sabia que Yohji era um conquistador, que saia com muitas mulheres, ao mesmo tempo que não se envolvia com nenhuma... parecia um bom retrato do playboy: sempre despreocupado, sem levar nada a sério, sem se entregar... percebia que o loiro saia noite após noite, cada vez com uma mulher diferente, como se não quisesse criar laços e se apegar...

Era um comportamento por demais confuso, principalmente para Ken...

O moreninho era totalmente o contrário... Ken sempre se envolvia demais... acreditava demais... e as vezes se magoava demais...

Será que essa diferença era o motivo que os mantinha afastados?

Não...

"_Os opostos se atraem... e os iguais se repelem..._"

Ken sorriu diante do pensamento... mas no segundo seguinte o sorriso morreu em seus lábios... já estava alimentando esperanças de novo...

Ouviu o celular tocando, mas ignorou o chamado. Não estava a fim de falar com nenhum dos outros Weiss, e é claro que só poderia ser um deles.

Foi então que sentiu um toque quente e gentil em seu braço. Olhou para o lado e viu um dos garotos sorrindo pra ele.

(Garoto) Moço... meu amigo Jin precisa ir embora... o time vai ficar incompleto. Será que... o senhor não jogaria no lugar dele?

Ken olhou para o rapaz e depois para os outros garotos, que o fitavam de modo ansioso. Estavam loucos para continuar a partida.

(Ken sorrindo) Claro!

O garoto balançou a cabeça sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava correndo para o campo, sendo seguido por Ken.

Assim que se posicionou defendendo o gol, todos os receios e problemas sumiram da mente de Ken, e ele pode se descontrair, sem se preocupar com nada.

Fazia tempo que a vida não parecia tão boa.

oOo

Quando o moreninho chegou na Koneko, estava tudo escuro. Percebeu que não tinha ninguém em casa e esse fato o encheu de alivio. Pelo menos não precisaria dar explicações tão cedo...

Não querendo lembrar de seus problemas, Ken voltou os pensamentos para a tarde agradável que passara ao lado dos rapazes, jogando futebol.

Fora muito divertido...

Durante a partida, havia defendido todos os gols. Ele não queria ficar se mostrando, mas causara uma ótima impressão nos garotos. Apenas queria se distrair, esquecer de tudo pelo menos durante algumas horas...

Agora Ken tinha de voltar a dura realidade, enfrentar Yohji... bom, não agora, já que não tinha ninguém em casa. Poderia aproveitar para tomar um looo(...)oongo banho, depois comeria algo e... cama!

As explicações que ficassem para o dia seguinte.

oOo

Muito a contra gosto, Ken fechou o chuveiro, terminando o realmente longo banho. A água estava numa temperatura agradável, fato que levara Ken a se demorar mais ainda, querendo aproveitar o momento.

Olhara de modo indeciso para a grande banheira, mas mudara de idéia, se decidindo por uma chuveirada.

Passou a toalha pelo corpo moreno de modo descuidado, não se secando direito.

Colocou uma calça de algodão, e esta imediatamente colou-se ao corpo úmido, delineando-lhe as formas másculas de modo bem revelador.

(Ken) Agora, algo para comer...

Se dispôs a sair do banheiro, mas mal deu um passo, e a luz se apagou, deixando tudo escuro.

(Ken) !!

Saiu do banheiro com cuidado, temendo tropeçar em algo, ou enroscar-se nas roupas que deixara espalhadas pelo chão.

Abriu a porta, verificando que toda a casa estava as escuras, e os relógios do display do vídeo e do DVD player estavam desligados, isso só podia significar uma coisa.

(Ken) Acabou a energia elétrica?!

Faziam anos que não acontecia isso...

(Ken) Droga!

Estava difícil enxergar, e o jogador mal podia visualizar algumas sombras, dos móveis da sala.

Por sorte havia usado o banheiro de baixo, por isso não precisaria descer as escadas.

Suspirando, Ken pensou no que poderia fazer... talvez tivessem velas na cozinha... mas não estava convencido disso... afinal, nunca houvera necessidade de usar velas antes. Então lembrou-se de que tinha uma grande lanterna no armário embaixo da escada...

(Ken sorrindo) Claro! Ah, não... o Omi tirou a lanterna dali... disse que era um lugar fora de mão... onde será que ele colocou?

Antes de pensar numa resposta, Ken ouviu um barulho a sua direita, na direção de onde ficava a cozinha.

Viu um facho de luz brincando pelo chão, percorrendo os móveis e vindo em sua direção.

Sem saber quem poderia ser, o moreninho se pôs em guarda, esperando qualquer coisa.

(Ken) Quem está ai?!

Em resposta, a pessoa aproximou-se mais, mirando a luz da lanterna diretamente no rosto do jogador.

Ken tentou proteger os olhos com a mão, mas teve que desviar o rosto, pois a grande potência da lanterna focalizada diretamente sobre ele acabou cegando-o. Não podia ver quem segurava a lanterna.

(Ken irritado) Mas que merda!

A luz desviou-se de seu rosto e concentrou-se em seu tórax malhado.

(Yohji) Está tudo bem?

(Ken surpreso) Ah, é você, Yohji?

Piscou algumas vezes, tentando enxergar, e precisou esfregar os olhos, para que a retina castanha se acostumasse com a penumbra.

(Yohji) O que você aprontou dessa vez Ken?

(Ken irritado) Acabou a energia. Eu não fiz nada!

(Yohji) Ah... e... onde você ficou esse tempo todo?

(Ken) ...

De repente, o moreninho percebeu que o facho da lanterna não estava mais fixo em seu tórax...

Yohji estava movendo a lanterna, descendo devagar, iluminando o abdômen bem definido, o umbiguinho descoberto... o baixo ventre quase todo exposto pela calça baixa...

Não entendeu o que o assassino mais velho estava fazendo... ele estava...

(Ken confuso) Yohji...

Dando-se conta do que fazia, Yohji ergueu a lanterna, iluminando a face morena mais uma vez...

Pego em cheio pela luz forte, Ken desviou o rosto novamente, enquanto erguia a mão e tentava se proteger da luminosidade.

(Ken) Yohji! Vira isso pra lá!

(Yohji) Desculpe.

Abaixou a lanterna para o chão, achando mais seguro fixá-la em um ponto morto... não ia se arriscar a mirá-la em nenhuma parte do corpo moreno... era tentador demais.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre eles. Não sabiam o que fazer, o que dizer... e ambos tinham certeza que aquela situação era resultado do que sentiam um pelo outro.

Ambos desconfiavam de que não era mais nenhum segredo, e também achavam que seriam repelidos, tanto Yohji quanto Ken tinham certeza que seriam afastados de modo brusco, caso confessassem seus reais sentimentos.

Assumindo para si a responsabilidade de romper o desagradável silêncio, Yohji voltou a luz da lanterna para a própria face, iluminando-a de modo fantasmagórico. Depois fez uma careta, que julgava ser de um espírito malvado.

(Yohji) Keeeeennnn... eu sou um fantasma... e vou puxar o seu pé...

O moreninho arregalou os olhos de forma surpresa, e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

(Ken) Esse é o fantasma mais fajuto que eu já vi!!

(Yohji) Wuááááá!! Vou te pegar!!

E estendeu a mão livre com o objetivo de segurar o braço do jogador. Entrando na brincadeira, Ken deu um passo para trás, esbarrando no sofá.

(Ken rindo) "Salto especial do super Ken!!"

Apoiou um pé no assento do sofá e saltou sobre o mesmo, caindo abaixado atrás do encosto.

(Yohji surpreso) Caramba! Você é um homem ou um grilo?!

Adivinhara que Ken havia pulado devido o subto movimento de ar ao seu redor.

(Ken) Há, há, há!!

(Yohji) Perdi até o pique...

(Ken) Ah... que fantasma de araque!!

Mas enquanto falava, Yohji ia dando a volta no sofá de modo silencioso, cuidando da lanterna, e evitando tropeçar nos móveis...

(Yohji) Te peguei!!

Iluminou o local onde supostamente Ken deveria estar, mas o moreninho havia rastejado silenciosamente e dado a volta no móvel, já antecipando uma provável manobra por parte do 'fantasma' loiro.

(Yohji) Ken?

Começou iluminar a sala, movendo a lanterna de um lado para o outro, mas sem localizar seu alvo.

(Yohji) Cadê você, Ken?

Silêncio.

(Yohji) Não vai querer enfezar esse fantasma aqui, vai?

Como resposta, o playboy ouviu uma risada, e passos que corriam em direção a escada.

(Yohji) Cuidado pra não...

Ouviu o barulho de uma queda. O aviso veio tarde demais...

(Yohji) ... cair...

Moveu a lanterna em direção a escada, iluminando Ken estendido no chão, com os pés enroscados no fio do telefone. Na última faxina Omi havia mudado alguns móveis de lugar, e na diversão da brincadeira, Ken nem mesmo se lembrara desse detalhe.

Cheio de preocupação, Yohji aproximou-se, e abaixou-se.

(Yohji) Está tudo bem?

Notou que os ombros de Ken se moviam, como se o moreninho estivesse chorando ou...

(Ken) HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ!!

(Yohji) Ken... você bateu a cabeça?

(Ken) Há, há, há! Não acredito que eu cai!! Que vergonha!!

Era óbvio que Ken estava bem... apesar do ataque de risos.

(Yohji)... ora, acontece...

Ajudou o outro a se levantar, verificando que Ken não havia sofrido nada, estava apenas com o cotovelo meio dolorido, nada que incomodasse demais.

(Ken ainda rindo) Eu estou bem... não foi nada... ai, ai...

Ambos estavam perigosamente próximos, mesmo que não pudessem se ver claramente, um sentia o calor do corpo do outro.

Pena que estava tudo escuro, ou Yohji poderia ver o modo como brilhavam os olhos castanhos de Ken, graças a esse momento de descontração.

(Yohji) Pena que eu perdi a cena!!

(Ken) Meu plano de fugir despercebido deu totalmente errado...

(Yohji) E por falar nisso...

Passou os braços em volta do pescoço do moreninho, pegando-o totalmente de surpresa.

(Yohji) Te peguei...

(Ken) ...

E sem que fosse planejado ou esperado, Yohji abaixou a cabeça, capturando os lábios de Ken entre os seus.

Ken reagiu com certo espanto, mas logo se recompôs, correspondendo ao beijo de modo natural, não podendo acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

Yohji surpreendeu-se ao sentir a urgência com que Ken lhe correspondia. Afastou um pouco os lábios, causando uma leve decepção no moreninho. Mas de repente o loiro pousou a mão sobre a cabeça de Ken, puxando-o com a força que seu desejo impunha, e tomou-lhe os lábios com volúpia e paixão, travando uma batalha para sentir o delicioso sabor daquela criatura em seus braços.

Beijar Ken era tudo o que Yohji havia imaginado... sentir o gosto dele... as mãos macias percorrendo-lhe o corpo de modo tímido mas ao mesmo tempo voraz...

A intensidade do beijo crescia a cada segundo, alimentada pela força do desejo que ambos haviam reprimido por tanto tempo...

Não precisaram falar nada, não precisaram ouvir nada. O beijo falava por si próprio, revelando os sentimentos que ambos mantinham escondidos no fundo de suas almas...

Muito a contra gosto, Yohji afastou o rosto de Ken, mas continuou depositando beijinhos por toda a face morena.

Por sua vez, Ken abandonou-se ao encanto do momento, não querendo que aquilo acabasse. Mas sentia que não podia deixar tudo ficar assim... percebera que Yohji o desejava, e não parecia coisa de momento...

Se havia esperança para o moreninho, então ele lutaria com todas as forças.

(Ken) Yohji... o que houve?

(Yohji) Está arrependido?

(Ken) Não! Pelo contrário... eu...

Abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto no peito de Yohji. Agradecia a Kami Sama por não haver luz, e assim parecia que as coisas ficavam mais fáceis.

(Ken) Eu queria muito que isso acontecesse, Yohji...

(Yohji) Eu também, Ken.

O loiro sentiu o corpo de Ken estremecer em seus braços. Era um ótimo sinal.

(Ken) Fiquei com medo de que me rejeitasse... esse seu jeito...

(Yohji) Ah, eu não ia imaginar isso...

(Ken) Você parecia irritado desde ontem à noite, mas não com o Omi e com o Aya, então eu imaginei que você andava desconfiado do que eu sentia... e como hoje de manhã você continuava um tanto agressivo, eu conclui que você não aprovava esse tipo de... envolvimento...

(Yohji rindo) Bobinho...

Começou a acariciar as madeixas castanhas e macias, deslizando a mão pela cabeça do jogador, e eventualmente demorando mais na nuca, que se arrepiava ao menor contato.

(Yohji) Eu andava irritado sim, mas não era com você. Era comigo mesmo... eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você, Ken.

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) Estava perdendo meu sono, e isso estava além do meu controle.

(Ken) Yohji...

(Yohji) Primeiro eu pensei que fosse uma simples atração física...

Disse isso de modo pensativo, lembrando-se das noites que passara em claro, fascinado com a beleza do companheiro, impressionado com o sorriso límpido, os olhos castanhos brilhantes, o jeitinho inocente de olhar a vida...

Cada vez que era tomado por esses pensamentos, Yohji se dava conta de que precisava de Ken... e não era só do belo corpo... precisava da companhia, da convivência... chegara num ponto que só olhar não bastava...

E era a constatação deste fato que tanto irritava Yohji, fazendo-o sentir-se doente, por não poder tocar em Ken, senti-lo... amá-lo...

(Yohji) Mas não é, Ken... não é apenas atração física que desperta o desejo em mim. Eu quero muito mais que apenas seu corpo...

O loiro percebeu que Ken se arrepiava todo em seus braços. Era uma reação mais que evidente à declaração velada de Yohji. Outra vez não eram necessárias palavras, mas mesmo assim elas vieram, sem que o moreninho pudesse ou quisesse controlá-las.

(Ken) Eu me preocupei tanto! Imaginei que você nunca fosse aceitar o que eu sentia! E eu estava sufocando por não poder dizer! Não poder demonstrar! Eu... eu... amo... er... eu acho que...

De súbito toda a coragem abandonou o corpo do jogador, fazendo-o cortar a declaração ao meio.

Yohji sorriu, e apesar de estar tudo escuro, o loiro segurou o queixo de Ken, e obrigou-o a erguer a cabeça. Não podiam se ver, pois a lanterna focava o chão, e a penumbra na sala era quase total. Mas sentiam o calor de seus corpos, as respirações alteradas se confundindo...

(Yohji) Eu também te amo, Ken.

O moreninho sentiu que perdia as forças, e não resistiu, desabando nos braços de Yohji. Se o loiro não estivesse atento, com certeza Ken teria levado outro belo tombo.

(Ken) Yohji...

Recuperando as forças Ken pulou sobre o pescoço do ex-detetive, abraçando-o com força, quase com desespero. Agora não haviam mais dúvidas a respeito dos sentimentos de ambos... a única dúvida era sobre o que fazer daqui pra frente... o que fazer essa noite ainda, pra ser mais exato.

Claro que Yohji não ia ficar em dúvida, deixando bem claro o que queria, mas tomou cuidado de esclarecer quais eram suas intenções de modo direto, sem que pudesse deixar margens à interpretações erradas por parte do moreninho. Não queria que se arrependessem depois...

(Yohji) Ken... eu quero você... mas não quero por apenas uma noite, você entende?

Mais uma vez o corpo do jogador se arrepiou, demonstrando um calor excessivo, resultado da excitação que tomou conta de todo seu ser... ouvir Yohji dizendo que o desejava e que não seria por apenas uma noite era o maior de todos os estimulantes...

(Ken) Vamos... pro meu quarto ou pro seu?

O loiro sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta atrevida. Com certeza aquele era o Ken, impulsivo como sempre, agindo sem pensar, levado talvez pelo desejo... desejo esse que queimava a alma de Yohji, devorando-lhe a calma, a paz de espírito...

Mas o loiro sabia exatamente que Ken passava pela mesma coisa que ele, sentia que o moreninho também estava dominado pelo desejo...

(Yohji) Pro meu.

Com todo cuidado subiram as escadas, evitando tropeçar em algum lugar. Logo chegaram ao quarto de Yohji, onde o loiro se aproximou da grande janela, e abriu-a, permitindo que a luz do luar inundasse o quarto, criando uma atmosfera mística, digna de um conto de fadas.

O loiro estendeu a mão na direção de Ken, que permanecia parado junto à porta.

(Yohji sorrindo) Vem?

O moreninho sorriu, e concordou com a cabeça, entrando no quarto com passadas tímidas e inseguras. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se nela, sentindo-se mais vexado do que gostaria.

Yohji ficou parado próximo a janela, olhando embasbacado para Ken. Era impressionante a forma como a luz da lua atravessava a janela, e banhava o corpo moreno, meio encolhido de pudor.

A luz prateada criava reflexos e desenhos, digno de algo irreal, uma perfeição apenas descrita em livros, e representada em quadros.

Aquele ser perfeito, lindo... estava sentado na sua cama, esperando por ele? Era demais!! Seria um sonho? Se fosse, Yohji não queria nunca mais acordar!

Avançou, despertando a atenção de Ken para si.

Estava mais do que na hora de dar o próximo passo, que os deixaria ligados, desenvolvendo um relacionamento. Mas para isso...

Yohji colocou a mão sobre o tórax bem definido, e obrigou Ken a deitar-se, ao mesmo tempo que ia engatinhando sobre ele.

(Yohji) Tem certeza do que quer fazer, Ken?

(Ken) Sim...

Sua voz saiu firme e decidida, se bem que um tanto rouca. E Yohji associou isso ao desejo que consumia o moreninho.

(Ken) Yohji...

Surpreso, o ex-detetive notou que o moreninho corava!

(Yohji) O que foi?

Extremamente envergonhado, Ken desviou os olhos, sentindo o rosto em brasa.

(Yohji preocupado) Ken, o que houve? Mudou de idéia?

A última frase custou ao playboy um arrepio de medo... estaria Ken arrependido de chegar a esse ponto?

(Ken) Não! É que... eu... er... eu nunca...

O loiro não desviava os olhos da face rubra.

(Ken murmurando) Eu nunca... fiz isso com outro cara...

Yohji sentiu vontade de gargalhar, tamanho era o alivio que havia sentido. Mas não ia rir disso, da revelação do moreninho... então Ken estava inseguro? Talvez ele não soubesse como agir... agora entendia o comportamento vexado, e logo imaginou que aquela declaração havia custado um grande esforço para o jogador.

(Yohji sorrindo) Não se preocupe. Você deve fazer apenas o que tiver vontade de fazer... siga seu coração. E se eu fizer algo que o desagrade, me avise.

(Ken) Yohji...

(Yohji) O que vamos fazer agora é amor, Ken. E no amor não existem regras, nem um conjunto de coisas pré determinadas. O prazer está no fato de nós nos desejarmos, nós dois queremos estar aqui, não é?

O moreninho olhava fascinado para Yohji. Não conhecia aquele lado do playboy, e estava adorando ser tratado com tanta preocupação.

(Yohji) Sempre há uma primeira vez, e se a sua será comigo, aqui e agora, então esse é o maior presente que você poderia me dar, obrigado, Ken!

O moreninho piscou, enquanto as declarações de Yohji penetravam em sua mente.

(Yohji) Eu já havia dado conta do quanto amo você a algum tempo. Ter você ao meu lado... ou melhor, saber que você sente o mesmo que eu é tudo o que quero, tudo que eu preciso... não importa se você é a pessoa mais experiente do mundo... ou a mais inexperiente. O que importa é que é você, Ken. E faz tempo que tem que ser você, apenas você.

Ouvir aquele pequeno discurso provocou uma mudança radical em Ken. Primeiro os olhos brilharam tanto, que Yohji achou que duas estrelas haviam caído do céu bem dentro do seu quarto. Depois foi o sorriso... o loiro podia jurar que nunca havia visto um sorriso tão lindo, tão puro e tão perfeito antes.

Ken olhava para Yohji com carinho e admiração. Estava surpreso pelo fato de descobrir o quão atencioso Yohji podia ser.

Aquele era mesmo o playboy mulherengo, despreocupado, e que só queria curtir a vida? De onde saíra toda aquela nova faceta da personalidade de Yohji? Ken estava adorando, sentia-se o centro do mundo.

(Ken) Te amo...

Sorrindo, Yohji estendeu-se ao lado de Ken, depositando beijos delicados sobre o rosto do moreninho, querendo deixá-lo relaxado e a vontade. Avançou a mão de modo atrevido, até depositá-la na curva da cintura do jogador, começando a baixar a calça leve de algodão.

Ken percebeu a manobra, e mais que depressa se dispôs a auxiliar o ex-detetive, erguendo o quadril e puxando o pijama com ambas as mãos. Logo estava vestindo apenas a cueca preta, muito justa.

Mal contendo a ansiedade, Yohji ajudou Ken a tirar a cueca... o último obstáculo que o protegia dos olhos famintos do playboy.

Completamente nu, Ken ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

Yohji abriu a boca e esqueceu de fechá-la. Seus lindos olhos verdes percorriam todo o corpo moreno de modo desesperado e faminto. Ken era muito mais perfeito do que podia esperar.

(Yohji) Ken... é mais lindo do que eu imaginava...

Seus olhos se perderam ao percorrer o abdômen másculo, o umbiguinho redondo, que subia e descia de modo rápido, seguindo o ritmo da respiração acelerada. Fixou a vista no membro, que já despontava duro e gotejante, demonstrando o quão excitado Ken estava.

O loiro abaixou o rosto e tomou os lábios do amante entre os seus, como se quisesse provar para si mesmo que não era um sonho... que Ken realmente estava ali, oferecendo tudo aquilo para si...

Ken correspondeu, feliz pela reação emocionada de Yohji. Era visível que o assassino loiro não se decepcionara com o que havia visto.

Afastando-se um pouco do moreninho, Yohji começou a tirar a própria roupa, se livrando da blusa e da calça, para logo em seguida tirar a cueca, jogando tudo no chão, de modo despreocupado.

Ken ergueu a cabeça, tentando admirar o corpo maravilhoso do playboy, mas não teve tempo. Sentiu que seus lábios eram atacados com voracidade, num beijo cheio de luxúria.

Correspondendo a intensidade de Yohji, Ken libertou todo o desejo aprisionado anteriormente, permitindo que ambos se explorassem, descobrindo pontos de prazer em seus corpos, agindo sem pudor algum.

Yohji queria provar daquele garoto maravilhoso, uma tentação que poderia tirar o juízo de qualquer um.

As mãos de Ken também corriam pela tez pálida, macia e quente, estimulada pelo prazer, pelos toques gentis da mão de Ken, pela sensação de que era desejado pela pessoa que amava.

Yohji tinha uma urgência em sentir o máximo do companheiro, mas se ligou de que Ken era inexperiente em relações com outros homens, e deveria ir devagar para não assustá-lo.

Contendo seu desejo, Yohji tomou-o nos braços, e apertou-o com força.

(Yohji) Te quero tanto...

(Ken) Yohji...

O loiro notou o tremor do corpo entre seus braços, denunciando o real estado do jogador.

(Yohji) Não tenha medo... não vou machucar você.

(Ken sorrindo) Eu sei.

Novamente se beijaram, sentindo um choque de prazer, quando as duas ereções em riste se tocaram, num duelo por prazer.

O moreninho gemeu, ao sentir a boca de Yohji atacando seu pescoço, chupando-o com vontade, para logo em seguida começar a descer, lambendo e descendo até encontrar um dos mamilos, já enrijecido de prazer.

Rendendo-se às carícias de Yohji, Ken jogou a cabeça para trás, suspirando alto, sem poder se conter.

O loiro gostou do que ouviu, e continuou, mordiscando o pequeno botão enrugadinho, com carinho, de forma sensual.

O corpo de Ken apresentava um calor excessivo, e pequenos espasmos incontroláveis, que lhe tiravam as forças, causando choques sucessivos.

Yohji prosseguiu com a 'tortura', seguindo um caminho descendente, deixando um rastro molhado, por todo o abdômen, dando uma lambida mais atrevida no umbiguinho, umedecendo-o com a língua quente, numa provocação velada.

O gemido alto que Ken não pode segurar soou como música aos ouvidos do assassino mais velho. Isso só o animava a seguir com as investidas, apressado em chegar logo ao seu destino...

Finalmente Yohji chegou onde queria. Posicionou-se de modo mais confortável, apoiando as mãos na parte interna das coxas do moreninho. Enviou um olhar para a face trigueira, mas Ken permanecia de olhos fechados, totalmente relaxado e entregue, depositando-se nas mãos experientes do playboy com uma confiante rendição.

Essa atitude emocionou o playboy a ponto dele prometer a si mesmo que daria o máximo de prazer possível, jurando que Ken não se arrependeria por estar se entregando com tanta paixão.

Passando a língua pelos lábios, já em antecipação, Yohji abaixou a cabeça e abocanhou todo o membro, de modo guloso. Ao sentir a boca molhada de Yohji engolindo-o, o moreninho cerrou os dentes com força, quase esquecendo de respirar. A sensação foi tão intensa, que todo o quarto se desfocou, misturando-se num borrão multi-colorido.

Ken gemia cada vez mais alto, seguindo o ritmo imposto pela língua experiente do loiro, que corria os lábios pelo pênis do amante com vontade ferrenha, sempre lambendo, subindo e descendo por todo o membro, sentindo o gosto das pequenas gotas que já escapavam, preparando o caminho para o gozo.

Completamente alienando, Ken só tinha consciência do prazer que sentia, tendo origem no membro, que era chupado tão avidamente pelo loiro, que o jogador sabia não ia resistir muito.

Seu pênis havia chegado ao limite, mostrando-se prestes a explodir, frente ao ataque da língua inquieta do loiro.

Bem que Ken queria resistir mais, agüentar um pouquinho mais, para poder experimentar o máximo do prazer que Yohji lhe proporcionava, mas isso estava fora do seu alcance...

Achando que ia gozar, Ken abriu muito a boca, aspirando tanto ar quanto seus pulmões permitiam. Não teve forças nem para gritar, apenas murmurando o nome do amante.

O jato abundante de gozo atingiu Yohji na garganta, tocando bem fundo. E o loiro fez todo o possível para engolir o que pudesse, provando o fruto do prazer do moreninho, mas apesar de tudo, um pouco do sêmen escorreu-lhe pelo queixo.

Antes que Ken desse acordo, Yohji já estava sobre ele outra vez, beijando-lhe os lábios, e compartilhando com ele o próprio fluido.

Estranhando um pouco o sabor do beijo, Ken retribuiu, tentando respirar, e recuperar a noção das coisas ao seu redor.

Pouco a pouco a visão de Ken foi se normalizando, assim como a respiração, e a mente entorpecida pelo orgasmo.

(Yohji sorrindo) E então?

Era uma pergunta tola, pois Ken apresentava todos os sinais de que o loiro havia se saído muito bem, no intuito de proporcionar prazer ao amante.

(Ken suspirando) Eu... nunca me senti assim antes!

E era verdade. Nenhuma das suas (poucas) experiências anteriores poderia ser comparada a essa noite.

Se observaram em silêncio por um segundo. Yohji ainda se surpreendia ao contemplar aquela bela criatura deitada sob si, banhada pela suave luz da lua, a pele morena brilhando de modo febril, denunciando que Ken ainda não se recuperara de todo, do momento máximo de prazer.

Porém o moreninho sabia perfeitamente que não proporcionara nenhum prazer real ao loiro, e isso tinha que ser remediado...

Sorrindo de modo travesso, Ken moveu o corpo, desacomodando Yohji de cima de si, ao mesmo tempo em que abria as pernas se oferecendo, de corpo e alma, apenas para o prazer de seu amante.

(Ken) E agora? O que vem?

As íris castanhas brilhavam de malícia. É lógico que sabia o que viria a seguir, mas não perderia a chance de provocar um pouco o parceiro.

Yohji sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo de cima a baixo, não acreditando que era possível ficar mais excitado do que já estava, e no entanto, ao ouvir as palavras de Ken, seu membro reagira, ficando tão duro quanto uma rocha. O pênis negligenciado exigia um alivio urgente, pulsando quase de modo desesperado, e Yohji sabia perfeitamente que só encontraria esse alivio no corpo que estava entre os seus braços.

Ken abriu mais as pernas, revelando-se todo, aos olhos de Yohji. Depois procurou passar as pernas em volta da cintura do amante, de modo a ajudá-lo a consumar a união dos dois.

Uma crescente empolgação tomou conta de Yohji. Sabia que seu sonho estava prestes a se realizar... finalmente possuiria aquele moreno magnífico, que governava seus sonhos, tirando-lhe o sono e roubando-lhe a paz de espírito.

Encaixando-se com perfeição, o assassino loiro encostou a cabeça do membro que continuava rijo feito aço na entradinha apertada, virgem. Tinha que se controlar diante de tudo aquilo, pois sabia que seu falo era grande demais para que Ken não sentisse alguma dor.

Apesar de toda a confiança, Yohji percebia que o corpo de Ken estava tenso de expectativa, graças a inexperiência diante de tal situação.

Yohji respirou fundo, e afastou-se, assustando o moreninho.

(Ken) O que foi?!

Não esperava essa reação por parte do loiro, justamente agora...

Mas Yohji sorriu, e explicou:

(Yohji) Calma. Acho melhor pegar algum lubrificante, pra ajudar, não concorda?

Corando, Ken balançou a cabeça. Ficava feliz por Yohji ter essa preocupação, já que ele nem mesmo se lembrara desse detalhe.

(Yohji) Eu sei que tenho algo apropriado em algum lugar por aqui...

Vasculhou as gavetas, até encontrar uma espécie de óleo, que parecia bem adequado para o momento.

Sorrindo, ele voltou para a cama, sentando-se sobre ela, e já abrindo a tampa do frasco. Porém antes de derramar o óleo sobre o membro, percebeu que Ken estendia a mão, pedindo para que Yohji depositasse o líquido sobre a mesma.

Yohji entendeu a intenção do moreninho, e sorriu, virando o óleo sobre a mão de Ken, que ajeitou-se na cama, e esticou o braço, alcançando o pênis duro do amante, e fechando os longos dedos em volta dele.

O assassino loiro fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, diante de tão suave carícia.

Ken deslizava a mão para cima e para baixo, impondo uma pressão muito leve, ao mesmo tempo que lubrificava todo o falo. Aquilo era como uma tortura, e Yohji estava sentindo tanto prazer que achou melhor impedir que Ken continuasse acariciando-o.

(Yohji) Assim eu vou gozar...

(Ken)...

O jogador deixou que seu corpo caísse sobre a cama, ao mesmo tempo em que Yohji acomodava-se entre suas pernas, ansiando por continuar o ato de amor.

Mais uma vez o loiro posicionou a cabeça do falo na entradinha apertada, impondo uma leve pressão. Apesar de todo o óleo, Yohji sentiu que a resistência era enorme, e que teria de ir com muita calma, para não ferir seu amante.

A necessidade de estar logo dentro dele era sufocante, e o que impedia Yohji de penetrá-lo de uma vez era apenas o medo de causar algum tipo de dor a quem tanto amava.

Sentir o corpo apertado de Ken pressionando seu membro duro causava uma excitação quase violenta, e a medida que seu pênis entrava, podia sentir as paredes quentes daquele corpo pressionando seu falo carente.

Ken achou estranho ter seu corpo preenchido por Yohji, mas a despeito de tudo, era uma sensação incrível, que não podia ser posta em palavras. A forma controlada e preocupada com que o loiro o penetrava impedia qualquer dor, além de fazer o moreninho se sentir a mais amada das criaturas.

Yohji conseguiu introduzir o membro por completo, e parou, encostando o corpo em Ken. Ambos respiravam rápido demais, sentindo os corpos unidos suados, quentes de paixão.

Respiraram durante um segundo, permitindo que ambos os corpos se adaptassem a situação.

Reunindo suas forças, Yohji afastou-se do corpo de Ken, apoiando as duas mãos, uma de cada lado do pescoço do jogador, e fixou seus olhos na bela face. Ken mantinha os olhos abertos, e examinava cuidadosamente o rosto do playboy, analisando os olhos verdes, a tez pálida...

Nada poderia ser comparado aquele momento. Yohji e Ken estavam unidos da forma mais intima que duas pessoas poderiam estar. Um ato repleto de amor, onde não havia mais barreiras, nem diferenças... não eram mais duas pessoas se amando, e sim um único ser, criado no fogo do desejo.

Havia magia no ar, e nenhum dos dois queria rompê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiam em seus corpos o efeito elétrico que exigia um pouco de movimento.

Yohji foi o primeiro a se mover, iniciando um lento e controlado movimento de vai e vem, deslizando seu pênis pela entradinha apertada. Ken correspondeu a necessidade do amante, erguendo o quadril de modo a facilitar a investida, e movendo-se ao ritmo cada vez mais rápido que o loiro impunha, e gemendo alto a cada vez que era penetrado por completo.

O playboy suava e ofegava, tendo a mente totalmente dominada pelo prazer, que aumentava ao mando das estocadas. Seu membro ia cada vez mais fundo naquele corpo, perdendo-se num mar de emoções como nunca sentidas antes. Os gemidos que o moreninho soltava sem poder se controlar, animavam o playboy a entrar e sair do corpo do jogador sempre mais rápido.

Ambos executavam aquela dança de amor, sabendo que chegariam logo ao clímax, não resistindo mais a tanto prazer.

Ken se rendeu primeiro... de repente foi como se um milhão de estrelas entrassem no quarto do playboy, explodindo todas ao mesmo tempo, bem diante dos olhos de Ken, cegando-o completamente. O jogador não viu mais nada, não ouviu mais nada... tinha apenas consciência de que o orgasmo fora maravilhoso, indescritível, inigualável.

(Ken murmurando) Yohji...

Não tinha forças nem para falar.

O ex-detetive sentiu quando o amante explodiu um jato de sêmen, lambuzando todo o seu baixo ventre, enquanto comprimia o corpo ao atingir o clímax pleno. A pressão sobre o pênis do loiro foi tão deliciosa, que ele também gozou, inundando o corpo de Ken com seu fluido, enquanto todo seu corpo era tomando por um tremor violento, afetando cada músculo, cada fibra do seu ser. Ken percebeu que um líquido preenchia seu corpo, causando uma estranha sensação, e só então se ligou no que acontecia à sua volta, entendendo que Yohji havia chegado ao ponto máximo do ato sexual. Ambos encontraram o paraíso.

Perdendo as forças, Yohji deixou o corpo cair sobre Ken, acomodando a cabeça no peito do moreninho. Esperaram as respirações se normalizarem, acompanhando seus batimentos cardíacos, que se acalmavam aos poucos.

Depois de alguns minutos de absoluto silêncio, Yohji rolou para o lado, saindo de dentro do corpo de Ken, e invertendo as posições, permitindo que o moreninho se ajeitasse sobre o seu peito, ao mesmo tempo em que passava os braços de modo protetor sobre as costas dele.

Aquela experiência tinha sido algo inexplicável... um ato de puro amor, e realizado de um jeito que Yohji nem mesmo sonhara ser possível. Agora que havia provado esse doce maravilhoso, o playboy sabia que estava enfeitiçado para sempre... nunca mais ninguém poderia assumir o lugar que era de Ken...

(Yohji) Eu amo você.

Ken sorriu de modo sonolento, e balançou a cabeça, concordando com o playboy. Estava esgotado, a primeira noite de amor deles havia sido demais, o moreninho se entregara com todo seu coração, por isso ficara tão exausto.

Logo Ken adormecia, sendo imitado pelo playboy.

oOo

(Omi) Ei... os dois passaram a noite com a porta destrancada...

Disse isso ao abrir a porta, e perceber que não haviam passado a chave nela, como era costume de todas as noites.

Estranhando um pouco, o loirinho entrou na casa, notando como todas as luzes estavam acesas, apesar do dia já estar amanhecendo.

(Omi) Mas o que será que aconteceu?

(Aya) Parece que eles deram uma festinha...

(Omi surpreso) Por que diz isso?!

(Aya) Pelo estado do banheiro...

(Omi) !!

(Aya) Vá acordá-los! Não dá par usar o banheiro naquela baderna!!

(Omi) Usa o banheiro de cima, Aya. E... você acha que eles se acertaram?

(Aya) Espero que sim.

(Omi) Hn. Ai! Tô atrasado!!

(Aya) Eu não vou abrir a Koneko sozinho...

(Omi sorrindo) Só hoje, Aya! Deixa os dois aproveitarem! E é só até Yohji e Ken acordarem...

(Aya) ...

Observou enquanto Omi corria para o quarto, aproveitando para apagar todas as luzes que tinham ficado acesas. Pela baderna na casa, o silêncio total (geralmente Ken acordava cedo...) e todas as pistas deixadas no banheiro, Aya deduziu que Yohji e Ken finalmente tinham se entendido...

(Aya) Já era tempo! Seria ridículo se os dois continuassem ignorando o que sentiam... e já estavam me irritando com aquele chove não molha.

Abaixou-se, com intenção de arrumar o telefone, que estava caído no chão.

(Aya surpreso) Ora essa! Foi uma festa e tanto...

oOo

Yohji suspirou irritado, ao sentir os raios do sol penetrando pela janela aberta. Intimamente o loiro se condenava, por esquecer de fechá-la.

(Yohji) Ai, ai...

Olhou para baixo, observando Ken, que ainda dormia, entre seus braços, esticado debaixo de um lençol branco. Uma das mãos estava depositada de modo gentil sobre o tórax do playboy, movendo-se levemente de acordo com a respiração cadenciada do loiro, enquanto a outra permanecia oculta.

Sorrindo, Yohji analisou o rosto do amante, encantado pela maneira confiada que o belo moreno se rendera ao sono. A face trigueira parecia tão inocente, tão suave... os olhos estavam fechados, e os lábios entreabertos, talvez auxiliando na respiração.

Yohji depositou uma mão sobre os cabelos castanhos, levemente desfeitos e respirou fundo, sentindo uma paz muito grande, e uma felicidade inigualável por ter conseguido provar desse prazer.

Agora o ex-detetive havia descoberto que nunca havia feito amor antes. Todas as suas relações poderiam ser descritas como um simples ato sexual, com intuito de aplacar os desejos da carne.

Havia uma puta diferença entre transar e fazer amor. E depois de descobrir isso, o loiro nunca mais iria querer provar outra coisa. Seria apenas o amor de Ken, para sempre.

Com certeza o amor era uma droga viciante... mas os efeitos dela estavam longe de ser maléficos! Muito pelo contrário...

O loiro ouviu Ken suspirando, enquanto procurava uma posição melhor para se ajeitar.

Sem poder se conter, Yohji abaixou a cabeça, capturando os lábios de Ken, num beijo de bom dia.

Ken abriu os olhos, espantado pela forma com que era despertado.

(Ken) Bom dia...

Em resposta, Yohji abocanhou o pescoço do moreninho, chupando com vontade... consciente de que deixaria uma bela marca arroxeada na região.

(Ken suspirando) Yoh...ji... a... floricultura...

(Yohji) Não tô nem aí para a floricultura...

O ex-detetive já sentia no corpo os efeitos de um desejo que começava a nascer. Havia sido maravilhoso fazer amor com Ken sob o encanto da luz da lua... mas... como seria fazer amor pela manhã... sentindo o calor dos primeiros raios do sol?

Era uma pergunta que Yohji adoraria descobrir a resposta.

Jogou o lençol branco para longe, descobrindo ambos os corpos, que ainda estavam nus. Olhou para o membro de Ken, que começava a endurecer, graças as provocações do assassino mais velho.

(Yohji) Ou será que você prefere descer e começar a abrir a Koneko?

Ken deu um sorrisinho safado, dizendo 'não' com a cabeça.

Satisfeito com a resposta, Yohji recomeçou o seu trabalho, atacando o pescoço de seu amante oficial. E sorrindo satisfeito ao ouvir os leves gemidos que escapavam da garganta de Ken.

Com certeza a manhã seria curta para tanto amor...

**F i m**

* * *

**NOTAS**: Preciso dizer algo? Com certeza não... esse é mais um final horrível! Na minha cabeça, a cena da manhã seguinte era para ser o 'auge' da fic... mas acabou sendo o final ridículo.

Acho que essa é a minha maldição...

Ah, essa é a fic das primeiras... explicando: é a primeira fic lemon que eu faço de Weiss (eu já fiz outros lemon, mas não de Weiss). É a primeira vez que eu digito uma fic inteira sem ter nem noção de que nome vou dar! Oh, Kami sama me ajude! Mas ainda não encontrei nada adequado...sei que sou péssima para títulos, mas espero não dar um nome (muito) ruim para essa.

Também é a primeira PWP (ok, eu concordo que ficou um PWP bem longo... mas, enfim...)

Eu sei que os personagens tão meio (meio??) OOC, e afirmo que NÃO foi de propósito, eu NÃO queria errar com eles! Droga! Ou como diria o Ken (que eu amooooo) K'so!!

Não sei o que acontece comigo... eu imaginei que seria uma fic bem curta (com 5 ou 6 páginas...) mas é só sentar na frente do micro e eu me transformo em um monstro... não controlo mais os movimentos de minhas mãos... meu cérebro sai da órbita... e quando eu digito o 'fim' percebo que a porcaria ficou grande (de novo!!) droga, eu não queria ser assim...


End file.
